Glitches
A glitch, otherwise known as a "bug" or "fault", is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by programmers. Some can be exploited to gain advantages over other players and may be caused by severe lag. Using glitches to get an advantage in online multiplayer is often considered cheating. Glitches can also be unintentional and cause minor/severe problems for the player. It should also be noted that glitches and hacks are not the same, the latter requiring the intentional modification and abuse, whilst glitches are unintentional but can also still be abused. One of the most active and hated glitch is lag which is caused by a player with bad internet. ''Resistance: Fall of Man In ''Resistance: Fall of Man there are many glitches to get out of the map in the competitive mode and the campaign mode. ''Resistance 2 Competitive Mode In ''Resistance 2 there are over 40 glitches and most of them are in the competitive mode. There are several cheating techniques, the most common multiplayer maps were players use cheating techniques are Orick and Chicago. Most maps in competitive have cheating techniques, some of the worst cheating techniques have been patched but some players found new ways to get into glitches, one of these is in Orick, at the bottom of the map at the gorge there is a wall which players get over by jumping of a truck, it got patched but Insomniac Games forgot about the other truck and now players can still access this glitch via this truck. This glitch is one of the biggest cheating techniques in competitive as the safe zone in this glitch is massive and players in the cheating team can quickly spawn in it this glitch. It is possibly the worst glitch due to its size but it ties in with another massive safe zone in the alleys in Chicago, accessed via a large building, its not as big as the Orick glitch but players spawn in this glitch quicker than the Orick one. The Orick glitch is the worst glitch size wise and the Chicago one is the worst gitch spawn wise. The most minor glitches in competitive mode include getting on trees, small buildings or any place your are not allowed to be. Campaign Mode Many glitches in the campaign mode have been patched since the launch of Resistance 2. However, there are still many glitches that have not been patched. For example, glitches to get out of the playable area, getting stuck on items, killing freindly NPC's. In some levels, such as Twin Falls, Idaho, it will appear that a Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun is on the ground, however, when picked up, it will have changed back to the Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. This is probably a visual glitch. Resistance 3 In Resistance 3 most of the glitches are in the campaing mode. There are glitches in almost every level of the campaign and most of them are glitches to get out of the map like in Resistance 2. Resistance 3 has no gray zone like Resistance 2 were you die if you go to far outside the map but you can still die if you fall out of the map. There is also a glitch that can occur during the boss fight with a Widowmaker. The glitch prevents you from killing the Widowmaker and hitting it's weak spots. However, you can still hit and damage the Widowmaker with the Auger, but that won't be enough to kill it. It is unknown what activates this glitch, but when it is active you'll have to start the boss fight again and the glitch should be gone. This glitch was never patched. Patched glitches A list of glitches that have been patched in Resistance 3 by Insomniac Games. * Freezing/crashing issues if you join a multiplayer game session as it is ending. * The game will crash when you leave a party while in a co-op game. * Sometimes, in a multiplayer game session, players aren't able to capture the flag/destroy a Node/etc. * Issues when late-joining a campaign co-op game. * Multiple issues on Chapter 13 in co-op. * Sometimes when a player searches for Deathmatch or Deathmatch Small, he/she will be put into a Team Deathmatch game session. * Sometimes there is a glitch that causes players to be invisible during a multiplayer match. * The players head will vanish when killed while performing a taunt. * The player will sometimes spawn with different genades than what was placed in the primary slot through grenadier. ''Resistance: Retribution'' In the multiplayer mode of Resistance: Retribution there are several glitches to get out of the map. Resistance: Burning Skies On release, Burning Skies' ''multiplayer mode was very buggy, kicking players out of matches. However, Nihilistic eventually posted an update that fixed many of the games multiplayer issues. In the multiplayer mode of ''Resistance: Burning Skies there are still many glitches that have not been patched. Most of these are glitches to get out of the map.Category:Multiplayer